


Seeing is Believing

by avengercat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, Rimming, SteveTonyFest, Tickling, Wall Sex, actually a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kidnapped' by villains, blindfolds become a hot topic between Steve and Tony. If being the blindfolded one will convince Steve to try them out, Tony doesn't think it's really a hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/gifts).



> As usual, let me begin with my apologies for tardiness, this time to the lovely [orbingarrow](http://orbingarrow.tumblr.com)! I hope their happiness shines through for you <3
> 
> This might be the most playful/ridiculous porn I've ever written. Steve is a total (loveable) asshole.

“You know, I really hate blindfolds,” Captain America grouses, sitting side by side with Iron Man. They aren't there by choice. Thick cuffs keep Steve's arms crossed.

“Why's that Cap?” 

“Just, why? It's cowardly. They've already got us tied up, no doubt intending to kill us or somehow indenture us to them with some ridiculous scheme, why bother trying to limit our sight?”

“Maybe so they don't feel like they're being judged by Captain America because they're sad scoundrels? You know you're rated as having a Level 15 in ability to Guilt Trip.”

“You were the one who hacked in and put that there, weren't you?” Steve sighs. 

“Their plan was pretty funny though, come on,” Iron Man continues without pause. “And doesn't it say more that no one removed that entry? Optimistically, the blindfolds mean they might let us go after they've done whatever since we can't identify them,” he proposed wryly. At a lower volume so just Steve could hear he muttered. “Supposedly.”

Steve hmmed his acknowledgement. “And pessimistically?”

“They're just assholes. And want us to get nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” Steve scoffs.

“Not everyone's got nerves of steel like you, darling.”

“Really? Here?”

“Where better?”

“Well then, you have _balls_ of steel sweetie.”

“Balls of _iron_ ,” Tony corrects, gleeful. 

Steve continues nonplussed. “And what are we supposed to get nervous of? Dying of boredom?”

“You've got me here, how will you ever be bored?”

“So I’ll be talked to death instead, unable to shut you up with a kiss?”

“Probably, I mean, I've still got my helmet on.”

Steve felt a metal elbow nudge his ribs and his eyebrows raise slightly above the blindfold. “Did they seriously just blindfold your helmet?” 

“Yep, they couldn't get it off ,” Tony snorts continuing conspiratorially. “And they assumed the eye slits were the only thing I based my sight on. Idiots.”

“Idiots,” Steve agrees, amused. “You must look ridiculous.”

“You trying to hurt my feelings Winghead?” he complains, mock-hurt. “It is pretty hilarious though. The way I see it, we have three, no, five immediate problems.”

“Split up to solve 'em?”

“So long as no more pop up in the next...hmm, four minutes?”

“I'll give you two, these cuffs are getting heavy."

“So generous. Should I be feeling lucky I’m getting any at all?” Tony chirps. “Or is it lack of faith? ”

“You manage wiggling out of most sticky situations, I think we could say I've got faith in you,” Steve manages to sound both matter of fact and sweetly sincere all at once. 

“I wish you had more in me,” Tony's response drips of innuendo. 

“After?”

“After. Not that we could before –”

“Ehh, knowing you –”

“–but y’know, that's pretty good motivation. I’ll take that as a compliment? Just about unwrapped here.”

“Ready when you are,” Steve murmurs. 

Iron Man's electronic cuffs unlocked followed by Captain America's and they yanked off their blindfolds. Their five guards didn't stand a chance. With the details of the head villain’s plot, they were able to thwart it before public damage was executed. All in all, a decent day. 

Other than Tony's sudden new interest in blindfolds. 

“But Steve, just think, the anticipation, so hot,” he cajoles. 

“Tony, I –” the blond begins wearily.

“Just, can we give it a go? Please?” 

Steve sighs, ever a sucker for the Stark charm. Or Tony had finally worn him down. It was fifty-fifty on a good day. “I could blindfold you.”

“...yes. Even if that's not what I was going for.”

“What, you're not interested in 'the hot anticipation',” he teases. 

“No, I mean, I am but I've tried it before. I wanted to show you how great it feels,” Tony pouts.

“How about we see how it goes. If I see you getting you on it maybe I'll feel like trying it.”

“Kinky sex with the possibility of exponentially more kinky sex. Win-win situation. Done and done. I'll take it. You have yourself a deal Captain Hottie-of-my-Heart,” Tony smiles a like a shark and holds out his hand to his partner like they’re businessmen.

“Deal,” bemused, Steve shakes it before sliding his hand around the back of Tony's head and pulling his boyfriend into a thorough kiss.

“Sealed with a kiss, can’t back out now,” Tony mumbles against his lips. 

“Am I gonna want to?” Steve mouths along his jaw.

“No?” Tony sighs as Steve nibbles his ear.

“Well then.”

* * *

The thing was, Tony Stark was a bit of a minx in bed. Being blindfolded hadn't made him meek and pliant, not at all. Oh he'd pretended, obediently removing Steve's clothes, but he delighted in taking creative liberties. Like involving his mouth in the process as a 'pinch-hitter.' 

Getting to Steve's tie, he'd first used it as a makeshift leash, blindly dragging his partner to where he thought the bed was, until his amused Captain took control again and steered him in the right direction. Then he let Tony stumble into the plush duvet on his own. Which Tony took offense to for approximately half a second before Steve turned him around and began claiming his mouth with thorough, delicious kisses. 

"Gonna actually behave now?"

"Haven't I been?" Tony retorts cheekily, sitting on the edge of the bed and falling back against the covers, arms spreading out like an offering. “Ravage me.”

Steve snorts and brushes his lips again before stepping back. He eyes the unapologetic lines of Tony’s torso, deciding what he wants to do. He takes his time, waiting ‘til Tony starts to squirm, mouth opening, no doubt about to try egging Steve on again. Then he licks a stripe up Tony’s stomach, smiling at the surprise it garners. 

“Well that’s a start,” Tony comments, unable to stay quiet as usual. 

Steve blows a raspberry on his stomach in retaliation.

“Hey!” Tony protests indignantly. “If you’re not going to take this seriously –”

“You’ll what?” Steve chuckles. “You said I could do whatever I wanted.”

“I didn’t mean _blowing raspberries_ on me,” Tony complains. “God, Steve. What’s wrong with you?”

“Shut up, Tony,” he says fondly and runs his hands up Tony’s sides, enjoying the smoothness of his skin. 

"That's a little better, now head for the treasure," Tony comments cheerily, blatantly ignoring Steve's words. The engineer grins widely and his partner dreads whatever he's about to say. "I made a rhyme! Am I a poet yet? That's all they do right? Can I join you in your artist leagues now?"

Steve retreats with a put upon sigh. Sometimes waiting Tony out was the best way to regain his attention when he started rambling. Other times it only encouraged him. Thankfully tonight it was the former and maybe it was nervousness brought on by the blindfold, but Tony quietens even faster than usual. 

"You done?"

“Yes, I mean,” Tony nods. “Wait am I supposed to answer aloud if you want me to shut it? It’s kind of contradictory but – uhh, shutting.” 

Steve laughs silently, it was all so typically Tony. “How ‘bout you can answer when I ask you a question and if you have a really good question to ask.”

“A related one question?” Tony asks to clarify cheekily. “Because I have a lot of really good questions about science and magic and the universe and – ow!”

Steve pinches one flat nipple hard.

“Hey what was that for – ow! Jeez what are you tryin’ to – ow! Double ow would you just oh, okay, I get – ow – it.” Tony finally shuts up and Steve rewards him by swiping his tongue apologetically over the abused point. Tony breathes out happily. “That feels nice.”

Steve lets the last comment go unpunished, turning his attention to its fellow and teasing it too with his mouth before backing off. He supposes he doesn’t really have to wait for Tony to be quiet to tease him, but he likes it better that way. 

He trails his fingers very lightly from the top of Tony’s foot up towards his knee, then nips his pec. Pleased by Tony’s yelp, he laps his way down, tracing abs and kissing the slight curve of his belly, pretending to be headed where Tony’s interest lay obvious. Breathing on it, he watches Tony shiver, expectant. His hand hovers over Tony’s chest at the ready, then he mouths Tony’s hip. Tony’s gasps then makes a little sound of disappointment but he didn’t _say_ anything so Steve is kind with his touch, rolling and pinching the nipple in a way he knows Tony likes. 

Trailing down the outside of Tony’s thigh, he pays attention to the areas he usually doesn’t get the chance to, like the dip of his knee and the rise of his calf. If Tony were watching him, he’d be too embarrassed to admire so blatantly, but he’s always wanted to map his lover’s body and here was his chance. And he really is curious what whether he’ll find new places Tony enjoys. 

Reaching the heel of the leg he’s worked his way down, he kisses the top of the foot worshipfully, before relocating himself, nudging Tony’s thighs apart and kneeling up between them. He can watch Tony’s face like this, his dark tousled hair, the red scarf (‘it’s my color’) over his eyes and the happy curve of his mouth. The little hmms and sighs he could hear before were nice, but _seeing_ Tony’s expressions is better. He takes the ankle of yet unexplored leg in hand and kisses it sweetly. Then he licks the sole and grins at Tony’s bark of laughter. He tickles the arch and Tony shrieks, jerking his limb away from Steve’s grasp.

“No!” Tony protests and repeats himself like he’s talking to a misbehaving dog. “No, Steve.”

He recaptures the foot with ease and wiggles his fingers against the sole again, delighting in the helpless laughter falling from Tony’s mouth, and doesn’t let his captive go. 

“Noooo, stop. Steeeeve,” Tony pants, getting his breath back when he’s given a break.

“But it’s so _fun_ ,” Steve pouts. 

“Yeah for _you_ ,” his boyfriend complains.

“You look just fine sweetheart,” he said, eyeing Tony’s rock hard erection. It hadn’t flagged under the playful assault. 

“You’re _evil_. How does the nation still think you’re some innocent flower –”

“– considering you try to make an announcement about our sex lives on national television every week? I really don’t know.”

“They probably think I’m exaggerating. Like I’m the boy who cried wolf. But sex,” Tony says mournfully.

“Little do they know,” Steve smirks and an idea pops into his head. Oh, Tony was going to _hate_ him.

“Speaking of children’s tales…” He pops his mouth over Tony’s big toe. Hmm, nothing. Oh well. “This little piggy went to the market.”

“Steve.”

Onto the next, he suckes lightly and flicks his tongue between the toes. A small sound escapes Tony’s throat. “This little piggy stayed home.” 

“Steve, no.” Tony wriggles like a fish.

“This little piggy had roast beef.” Yep. Between the toes. That was the key. 

“No, no, no, no, no. Stop. Cease and desist.”

He supresses his snickers. “This little piggy had none.”

 _No_. C’mon Steve. _Jeezes_ ,” Tony’s forehead was creased in distress, little giggles escaping. Steve pauses before the baby toe, watching it curl defensively. As if that’ll help. 

Tony implores. “Don’t do it Steve, you’re better than that.”

“This little piggy went…” Steve is gentle with it, only licking the knuckle softly. He coordinates with villainous precision, almost leaving the toe in peace before mercilessly teasing where it joined to the foot and tickling the sole again. “Wee wee wee all the way home!”

Tony convulses, white teeth flashing in involuntary mirth, struggling to escape. Reflexively, his free foot not too gently kicks Steve’s side. It doesn’t bother the super soldier, he’s used to a little rough and tumble. Steve rejoices, loving the cruel power he has over his boyfriend.

“I hate you,” Tony gasps out between laughs.

“Oh yeah?” Steve swiftly licks up the length of Tony’s cock drawing a quick sound from his boyfriend. “How ‘bout now?”

“Nope. That doesn’t change anything,” Tony says breathlessly.

“You suuuure?” Steve doesn’t add an action right after, waiting until Tony tenses to bite a sensitive inner thigh. 

Tony squawks, leg jumping. “You’re an asshole,” he complains petulantly. 

“Your asshole,” Steve pecks him on the lips. Evidently better pleased by that, or figuring it would save him from more juvenile torture for a few moments, Tony surges upwards to kiss him again, hands sliding through his hair and tugging. Steve’s not sure if it’s retaliation or a promise that he’ll get him back, but he doesn’t mind. Anyways, with Tony distracting himself, it’s real easy to take hold of Tony’s other leg too and tip him backwards onto the bed again. 

“Hold those?” he asks sweetly, breaking them apart. He reads the suspicion in Tony’s arms as the fingers detangle from his hair to cup under his knees. Understanding the position Steve wants him in, Tony relaxes. 

“If you’re gonna do what I think you are, not pull some weird shit again, forgiveness is a possibility,” Tony informs him. He doesn’t seem to realize how ridiculous it sounds when he’s blindfolded and holding himself at the ready.

“It’s so cute how you think you’re in charge. I wonder if your other foot is as ticklish as the other one,” Steve comments, smooching his unabused foot and ducking out of the way when Tony kicks. 

“No!” Tony is emphatic. 

“No it isn’t? Or?” he runs a nail up the defenseless underside and Tony shrieks, releasing his leg as he flails.

“Steve I swear to – ohhhh.”

He pushes the thigh back in place and licks a long stripe from Tony’s hole to the tip of his cock. He does it again, and appeased, Tony holds himself apart again, half purring as Steve shortens the strokes. Eventually he circles the rim, pushing the tip of his tongue inside as Tony moans shamelessly. Steve eats up the sounds, appreciative of Tony’s constant vocality, there was never any guesswork about whether or not he enjoyed something.

“Love me now?” he asks smugly, raising his head.

“Nope,” Tony pops the ‘p’ like some teenager.

“What’s it gonna take with you,” he faux sighs. “Oh, I know!”

Perhaps a little addicted to Tony’s laugh, he sneaks up a hand to tickle Tony’s side, smiling at the squeak of indignation it triggers. Relentlessly, he exploits every sensitive zone he can find while going to town on Tony’s ass.

“S-stop i-ttt,” Tony thrashes, fingers digging into his thighs until they let go and ineffectually bat at Steve’s hands when he can find them. “Pleaaaase, Steve. I-I take it back, I love you just stoooop.”

“All I wanted to hear, you sweet-talker, you.” He withdraws and slinks his way up Tony’s body to make out with him again. He angles his hips so their erections nudge together. Tony seems to appreciate that. Good. So does he. 

When Tony’s again relaxed and pliant, Steve scoops him up, depositing him to lie properly on the bed. He kneels beside him, studying as Tony stretches out enticingly. 

“Like what you see?” Tony teases, turning his head in his direction.

“Very much,” Steve agrees.

“You should be, y’know, between my legs if you’re gonna fuck me darling,” Tony suggests, relaxing his knees outward.

Steve thinks about it, how easy it would be to finish opening Tony up with a few fingers, slide in. He shakes his head. Later. “Would you…Could you touch yourself for me?” he doesn’t know why asking that makes him shy, but he’s certain he wants the sight. 

-

Tony can picture Steve’s expression, earnest, true blue eyes staring at him like he’s asking for some massive gift. Steve is ridiculous. As if he’d ever say no to a face, well, a voice, like that.

“Sure.” He runs a hand down his body. It’s not even the first time he’s jacked himself with Steve watching. He likes putting on a show, rolling his hips and licking his lips like a professional and seeing how it makes Steve’s pupils blow. He directs a blind smirk where he guesses Steve’s face is and gives a practiced sigh when he encircles himself. Playing whore is _fun_.

He hears Steve swallow and thinks _triumph_ until the blond speaks. “Can you, like I’m not here?”

“Um. Okay?” his grip loosens in surprise. Too whorish? He’d played it up more though when he could see Steve’s face so he didn’t think that was a turn-off. 

Hmm. How to. He turns his head back to the ceiling and tries to clear his mind, pretend he’s alone. It feels uncomfortably clinical, even when he shifts so his free arm pillows his head instead of lying uselessly at his side.

This is so damn awkward. He’s hyperaware of being watched, can hear Steve breathing, feels the slight dip in the expensive mattress by his hip. Does Steve realize the difficulty of what he’s asked for? He’s not _trying_ to criticize but. This is supposed to be _fun_ for the two of them. What’s the fun of a non-show? 

The blond shifts beside him and speaks up softly again. It sounds like he’s struggling to put what he wants into words. “I just, I want to see what you like. _How_ you like it.”

He blinks behind the blindfold, categorizing. Doable. “You got it,” he says, more confident than he feels.

So Steve wants something less choreographed? Something honest. He can do that. It’s not what he usually does when he’s got someone to perform for but he’ll try. Psyching himself up, he goes easy on himself, a light touch. 

Being blindfolded helps. If he closes his eyes and turns his focus inward, he can almost pretend it’s just him in a dark room. It still feels alien; he tends to take care of himself in the shower, sometimes the workshop. Bedrooms are for non-solo sex and sleep. But location aside, if he was doing this just because…well, he’d think up some kind of fantasy, right? Too bad nothing was coming to mind. 

What was Steve getting out of this? The thought cues a useful train of thought, wherein Steve is the one in his position, blindfolded and stroking himself before _his_ eyes. Ahh. He gets the appeal now. He doesn’t blame Steve for the request anymore, just the thought of them with their places switched makes his hand speed up. Steve is gorgeous and _fuck_ he’d _love_ to see him wrap a big hand around his big, beautiful cock and pump. Pink lips open, muscles tensing like Tony’s are, sighs growing louder. Tossing his head back and _arching and coming all over himself_. Oh yeah. That was good. He searches for another thought to jack to. Maybe him, eating Steve out, watching him clutch the headboard desperately, blue eyes glazed with need –

He’s on a roll when real Steve interrupts, fantasy hand becoming a calloused reality around his base.

“Teach me?” Steve asks, voice thick, and how the _fuck_ is that so _hot_. 

He whines, not deigning to answer verbally, but covers Steve’s hand with his own, squeezing and breathing deep to take himself down a notch. He lightens his grip to something loose and easy and Steve copies, a delayed translation of sensation. This is going to _kill_ him. 

Shuddering, he draws his hand upwards, Steve’s skin dragging against him like the sweetest torture. He’s in charge and he’s not. Undoing himself before the person who matters the most and it’s _awful_ and the _best_ thing he’s ever felt. 

“Just like this,’ he labours out each word, panting, feeling so _hot_ , like there’s a furnace under his skin being stoked to the max. He can hear Steve’s quickened breaths, wants to feel them on him. This isn’t a solo activity anymore, right?

“Touch me,” he beseeches, gesturing for Steve’s free hand to _get fucking useful_. Bless the man but he does, caressing his face and neck and playing with his nipples, sparking pleasure that makes Tony thrust his hips upwards. Eventually, he whines when the clever digits linger there. The fingers travel south at his prompting, barely touching his skin, then fucking _scratch_ up from his knee. 

“I’m gonna come,” he tells Steve tightly. 

“Please don’t,” Steve says mildly.

He lets out an honest-to-god _sob_ , stilling their joined hands. His face twists with distress, forehead furrowing, lips pressing together before he remembers breathing is a tool and inflates his lungs with heavy gasps. Steve’s traitorous, uncontrolled hand soothingly strokes his inner thigh right over where he’d scratched, like he’s an animal to be tamed. He seizes it.

“S’too much,” he rasps. His skin is tingling and he’s so fucking _ready_. He pries at Steve’s hold on his cock.

Kindly, it’s allowed and Steve’s lips are on his before he can say anything. He takes it unreservedly, choking back his want – no _need_ – to come apart. Holding himself together with shaky inhales. 

He laces his hands together with Steve’s and pulls upwards questioningly. Steve takes the hint, pinning them by his head and straddling him. Tony melts into the mattress under his welcome weight and the heat of his mouth. 

Becoming aware of the erection lying on his chest, he purrs. "Steeeeve?"

"Yes?" 

"So I can feel your hard-on. Lemme suck it?" Batting his eyes is far more effective without a blindfold.

He thinks Steve catches it anyways, feeling the puff of laughter against his cheek. “If you want to, sure.”

“Feed it to me?” 

“Just the tip,” Steve says cheekily. 

“I should never have shown you that show,” Tony huffs, but doesn’t protest when Steve moves up. Sensing when it was near, he quests upwards until hitting the spongey head. He catches it on his tongue and wraps his lips around it, sucking at it though, more doesn’t come. He makes a disgruntled sound. Steve wasn’t _serious_ was he?

“Fine, fine. Only because you’re the best.” Steve slides forward. 

Tony works with true enthusiasm despite the difficult angle, downing as much as he can get. Not for the first time, he wonders if Steve always tasted this good, or if the super-serum had enhanced his flavoring too. Of course, it _might _be a result of Steve’s generally healthy lifestyle? Eitherways, he wasn’t complaining, especially when his secrued wrists were brought together above his head so Steve’s hand could cup the back of his neck to make it easier for him. It feels good to be certain he has all of his lover’s attention even when he can’t see him. Worshipfully, he caresses every inch of the thick length advancing in his mouth, sucking hard in protest when it slips back. To encourage it back, he starts humming whenever it’s satisfyingly deep in his mouth.__

So, he may have made a game of it by the time he started on A Star Spangled Banner. And in hindsight, he _probably_ shouldn’t have moved on to a rendition of A Star Spangled Man With a Plan when he’d been caught out. But, if Steve had bothered to ask him why he’d done it, he could have used the perfect excuse of claiming it was revenge for the tickling. Even if it wasn’t. Steve didn’t ask though, just growled a smidge about how he was _the worst_ before fucking his face. By the time Steve pulled out, he was a little dizzy for air, gasping wetly out of necessity rather than aesthetics. So actually, all in all, a win in his books. Steve was definitely well versed in what he liked. He’d trained him well.

“You okay love?” Steve checks, letting his head fall back and thumbing his chin clean of the saliva that ran down it. Long fingers dip into his mouth.

“You really need to ask?” Tony retorts hoarsely, planting his feet on the covers and bucking his hips up. He supposes he shouldn’t have been surprised to feel the damp hand clasp his dick and give it and absolutely _perfect_ stroke. Steve always picked things up fast. 

“So, you want in me or me in you tonight?” Steve asks casually while driving him out of his mind.

He sighs dazedly.

“What was that?” Steve could be an absolute _bastard_. God he loved him. 

“In me,” he mumbles with increasingly unresponsive brain cells.

Just like that, the hand is off him and his wrists and Steve’s not on his torso anymore but hauling him up the bed by his waist. He complains nonverbally until Steve guides his hands up again.

“There darling, hold onto the headboard while I prep you.”

He gets a kiss before super-soldier weight dips the mattress between his thighs and a slick finger circles his entrance. It pushes in as something warm and wet, _Steve’s mouth_ , envelops his balls. Relaxed from the earlier rimming, he doesn’t have to wait long for a second and third finger. Steve mouth comes off him.

“Listen, Tony.” Steve makes a sinful noise and kisses his thigh. “You _sound_ so goddamn ready. Your hole is practically swallowing my fingers like your mouth does.”

Steve’s breaking out the dirty talk? He’s so done for. Every word is true, and if he were a fraction less uninhibited than he’d taught himself to be, he might have blushed at the lewd squelch of lube. Instead, he rocks it, trying to stay sane. “Whad’you expect? I’m _hungry_ for you Steve. _Need_ you to fill me up.”

“Yeah? You wanna be stretched wide on my cock? Get this itchy spot scratched?” Steve’s makes a beckoning motion inside him that makes him keen. 

“Nnngh,” he agrees. He’d have been offended by Steve’s chuckle at his _totally coherent_ response if it had registered before Steve was lined up at his opening. Feeling the gentle pressure with perfect clarity, he makes a short term plan. They’d see who’d be laughing when he was done! It would not be Steve, _no siree_. Waited until the head was securely in, he shoves himself downwards with sex god smoothness. 

Ow. Okay. Maybe not that smooth. Maybe they both weren’t laughing. It was a good thing he’d been lubed and stretched because clenching while rapidly taking on a sizable cock was probably ill-advised. 

“Tony, are you?” Steve asked tightly, definitely affected. Tony was going to count that as points for himself. 

“Just fine,” he reassures brightly. 

“You’re lyin’,” Steve’s frowney face is audible along with the faint emergence of an accent.

“Nono _no_ , stop moving. Just. Lemme adjust,” he says hurriedly, feeling Steve backing out. 

“Alright,” his boyfriend agrees skeptically, but after a few breaths Tony’s got his muscles back until control and nods.

Steve is sweet, all gentle, rocking movements and it’s lovely until it’s maddening. 

“More,” he demands. It’s not asking that much is it? A good solid rhythm is what he wants.

Steve just kisses him, which is nice and definitely attention grabbing, but doesn’t speed up. Tony’s attempt to take control is thwarted from the get-go, warm hands pinning the backs of his knees up. Steve rubs against his prostate on every stroke. 

“Steve,” he groans. “C’mon, give it to me good.”

Why isn’t Steve saying anything? If it wasn’t for the hands and the steady inhale, exhale, he’d think he was being fucked by a machine. With his focus turning inwards, it seems like Steve’s dick is thicker than usual, opening him so, so wide. His pleasure spirals inexorably higher and he sighs breathily with each movement. Steve pushes in a little further and Tony moans, long and loud. 

“Like that, yessss.” It feels luxurious, the steady slide of their bodies, the control Steve is exerting over the two of them. He wonders what his love is thinking, what he’d see if he could see Steve’s eyes now.

It could be minutes or an eternity later when his knees are released. Instinctively, he wraps them around Steve as the man curves atop him, pressing honey kisses from his neck to his mouth. 

“Sweetheart, you wanna ride me?”

He kisses his assent and lets his hands uncurl from the headboard and circle Steve’s neck, trusting he’ll be led. Carefully he’s lifted up, and he enjoys the flex and bunch of super-soldier muscle until he’s sitting in Steve’s lap. But he’s no longer filled. 

“Get back in me,” he demands.

“I would but…”

Abruptly realizing that his current hold is a) preventing him from actually being able to do any riding, and b) it’s vaguely koala-esque, he mutters to himself while promptly getting his legs under him.

“Koala?” Steve asks, sounding all cutely confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says quickly.

“Okay,” Steve says with an easy acceptance born of their long acquaintance.

Tony reaches below, taking time to feel over gloriously defined pecs and abdominals before grasping Steve’s length. Biting his lip in concentration, he matches them up, holding Steve steady while he impales himself, this time with actual finesse. Steve’s moan is suitably gratifying. Tony sets out to hear more, rising up and sinking down slow and steady. Finding his balance and the angle that makes his vision short, he ups the pace, intent on driving them both out of their minds.

Muscles tiring before their libidos, the slap of flesh on flesh became erratic. Steve helpfully lends his strength so Tony could continue. He could kiss the man for reading his mind, he really could. If he could see him.

“Kiss me,” he pants, tipping his head forward eagerly. Steve’s mouth is like a brand, searing them together and Tony muffles his moans between their mouths.

“You close?” Steve breathes heavily. 

“Yeah,” he groans, moving insistently, shuddering as he slid down again. Steve was so _long_ and fit like _magic_. 

“I’m gonna move us,” Steve warns and _oh_ fuck _yes_ so deep and so good. It's almost distraction enough from being picked up again, _carried_ somewhere. Clinging blindly, he wonders where they’re going until his back is up against a cool wall and Steve is thrusting into him decisively, playing his body like an instrument.

It’s indescribably perfect; Steve and the wall are his only references to the world. They could be the last people on Earth and he wouldn’t know, doesn’t _care_. 

“I love you,” he gasps it like a prayer, determined that Steve hear it.

“I love you too,” Steve captures his lips, groan reverberating between their chests. “Can I get rid of this now?” 

It takes him a moment to realize Steve’s touch at his cheek isn’t just a caress but an indication of the blindfold. 

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he’d tear it off himself if Steve wasn’t already deftly untying the knot behind his head. 

The bedroom is hazy when he opens his eyes but Steve is right before him, a blond halo and angelic blues that look at _him_ like _he’s_ heaven. 

“I love you,” Steve repeats with so much sincerity it hurts.

“Loveyou, love you,” the words spill like a mantra. There hasn’t been a break in rhythm this whole time and _god_. “It’s so fucking hot that you can hold me up and fuck me like this with _one fucking hand_. The things you do to me, Steve.”

“What was it you told me before we did this the first time? I couldn’t let my superstrength go to waste?” Steve grins. 

“I told you, I am _smart_.”

“My genius,” Steve agrees. Seeing clearer now he can see the faint sheen of sweat on Steve’s pale skin and it’s so very unfair how attractive he is. 

“Genius says, speed up.”

“You got it.”

Steve’s next thrust has him seeing stars, and the next ones – he’s vaguely aware that Steve’s got his hips pinned – jackhammer his sweet spot unerringly. He comes with a wordless cry, clamping down hard to take Steve with him. 

“Tony!” Steve goes as rigid as a statue, holding him without faltering for a second. Steve is a miracle, so beautiful even with his face contorted in bliss. Tony kisses him like he’s oxygen, the last quakes of his orgasm making him aware of the mess he’s made between their bodies. Steve responds without reserve as they recover.

“So, you putting me down anytime soon?” Tony murmurs when their mouths are only brushing against each other, butterfly light.

“Nope,” Steve tips his head, slanting them together differently as he considers his answer. “Maybe. Shower.”

“Mmm.” The thought of heated, pounding water sounds magnificent. “I want a massage after.”

“Sure,” Steve agrees easily, carrying him off again.

* * *

“So, any chance…?” Tony asks, dangling the strip of fabric that had been around his eyes before Steve.

Steve thinks back to how trusting Tony’d been, following him even when he was uncertain. How vulnerable he’d made himself and given that away like a gift. How much Tony had enjoyed it. His reactions had definitely been magnified compared to usual. And his expression when Steve had taken off the blindfold…

“Yeah Tony, I’ll give it go.”

Tony smiles bright as a repulsor blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! If you've got feedback or find mistakes, let me know <3


End file.
